Eduardo Brillantes (1937-2006)
}} Ancestors of Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid "We can’t contemplate the future without reflecting on the past. You are getting ready to transform something that has been given to you by your predecessors. Your history comes from yesterday, your traditions come from yesterday. You have roots. And this is what I want to focus on for a moment: you can’t do anything in the present, or in the future, if you are not rooted in the past, in your history, in your culture, in your family; if you don’t have deep-seated roots inside you. It’s from your roots that you will get the strength to continue. None of us, neither you nor me, were manufactured in a laboratory: we have a history, we have roots. And everything we do, the results we achieve, the beauty we create in the future, all comes from those roots. Everything the tree produces, derives from what it is beneath it. You too, always return to your roots, refer to your grandparents and your parents. Talk to them. And then bring it all with you into the future." Message of His Holiness Pope Francis to young people of Antilles, 15 July 2018. :(Click here or the tab above to see genealogical /tree/ of Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid.) *'Don Tomas Juanico', Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate (1855-1856); m. Lucia Balderas (Principala and sister of Don Martin Balderas - Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate); lived in Banate. **'Doña Andrea Juanico y Balderas'; m. Vicente Brillantes y Blancaflor of Barotac Nuevo; lived in Banate. ***'Don Aquilino Brillantes y Juanico'; m. Francisca Pelagio (daughter of Pedro Pelagio and Concepcion Villaruel); lived in Banate. ****'Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio' (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; m. 7 January 1923 Josefina Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); lived in Banate. *****'Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid' (30 April 1939 - 25 June 2006), Telecommunications Officer in Banate, Iloilo; m. on 4 June 1966, to Maja Banas y Jover (31 May 1939),Register of Marriage of Eduardo Madrid Brillantes and Maja Jover Bañas, on 4 June 1966. The record can be found in the Canonical Book of the Parish of Our Lady of Peace in La Paz, Iloilo City. teacher; lived in Banate. ****'Josefina Madrid y Balderas ' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. 7 January 1923 Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; lived in Banate. ***'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera' (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; eldest issue of Don Martin Balderas and Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913); m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (1859-1921), who was born in Barcelona, Spain to Timoteo Madrid and Francisca Alguevar. Marcelo was a Commercial shipping merchant and, later, among the first town officials of Banate when the local government was re-established at the end of the Filipino-American War in 1901.Annual report of the Philippine Commission / Bureau of Insular Affairs, War Department to the President of the United States, Washington D.C.: 1901, Vol. I, p. 130. https://archive.org/stream/reportunitedsta02unkngoog#page/n158/mode/2up/search/Banate He was also the Sanitary Officer of Banate; lived in Banate. **'Don Martin Balderas', Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; m. Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913), Principala of Banate, daughter of Don Francisco Baviera and Doña Juana Barte. Genealogy of Eduardo Brillantes: The Baviera Branch, through Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913) *'Don Felix Baviera', Principal and First Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837;Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. m. Doña Rita Baviera; lived in Banate. **'Don Francisco Baviera', son of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita; Principal of Banate; m. Doña Juana Barte; lived in Banate. ***'Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913)', daughter of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita, his wife; Principala of Banate; died in 1913 at the age of 85 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 4 August 1913. m. Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; lived in Banate. ****'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera' (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; daughter of Don Martin Balderas and Doña Apolonia Baviera; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain (1859-1921); lived in Banate. *****'Josefina Madrid y Balderas' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); daughter of Don Marcelo Madrid and Doña Maria Balderas; m. Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981), on 7 January 1923; lived in Banate. ******'Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid' (30 April 1939 - 25 June 2006), Telecommunications Officer in Banate, Iloilo; m. Maja Banas y Jover (31 May 1939), on 4 June 1966;Register of Marriage of Eduardo Madrid Brillantes and Maja Jover Bañas, on 4 June 1966. The record can be found in the Canonical Book of the Parish of Our Lady of Peace in La Paz, Iloilo City. lived in Banate. (Cf. also Wikipedia article on Principalía) Circumstances of Birth "People will not look forward to posterity who never look backward to their ancestors." - Edmund Burke - Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid (30 April 1937 - 25 June 2006), was the telecommunications officer of the Municipality of Banate, Iloilo (Philippines) from 1960 until his retirement in the year 1998. Born to a devout, Catholic Spanish-Filipino mestizo family of the town, where his maternal and paternal ancestors were Principales during the Spanish colonial period, Eduardo carried his family's tradition of active service to the Catholic Church, and to the local community. He was born in Banate, Iloilo, on 30 April 1937 to the spouses Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) and Josefina Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976),Register of Marriage of Eduardo Madrid Brillantes and Maja Jover Bañas, on 4 June 1966. The record can be found in the Canonical Book of the Parish of Our Lady of Peace in La Paz, Iloilo City. The record mentions the names of Josefina Madrid and Francisco P. Brillantes as the parents of Eduardo. in a family of five sons and five daughters. His parents were married at the Catholic Parish Church of St. John the Baptist in Banate, on 7 January 1923. Eduardo's father Francisco was a direct descendant of Don Tomas Juanico, popularly known in Banate as Capitan Don Tomas Juanico who, belonging to the Principalía of Banate, was Gobernadocillo of the town from 1855 - 1856.The page of Local Election Results of 1855 (retrieved from the National Archives in Manila), showing the list of elected town Officials (chosen by their respective Principales, from among their own class) for the towns of Barotac Viejo, Ajuy, Banate and Anilao. This document also indicates that Don Tomas Juanico was elected as Gobernadorcillo by the Principales of Banate on that year. Josefina, his mother, was the youngest daughter of Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934)- Principala of Banate, and Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (1959-1921), a Spaniard born in Barcelona, Spain, who died in Banate on 1 August 1921. Maria was the eldest daughter of Capitan Don Martin Balderas, also a Gobernadorcillo of Banate, and Doña Apolonia Baviera, who was herself the only heir of the first Gobernadorcillo of Banate (1837), Don Felix Baviera.Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. On the other hand, Marcelo's parents were Timoteo Madrid and Francisca Alguevar. Younger Years and World War II “… even in adversity nobility shrines through, when a man endures repeated and severe misfortune with patience… from generosity and greatness of soul… the truly good and wise man will bear all kinds of fortune in a seemly way, and will always act in the noblest manner that the circumstances allow.” Aristotle, Nicomachean Ethics, I, x.12-13. Eduardo was born a few years before World War II. He was only five years old when Banate was occupied by the Japanese. His father, who was among the few people in the Philippines equipped with knowledge of electronic radio communications, was conscripted into the Filipino guerrilla forces, participating in clandestine attacks against the occupying Japanese Imperial forces in the Island of Panay. Before the Japanese army came to Banate, the ancestral home of the Balderas Family, The ancestral house of th Balderas Family used to host important visitors of the town during the pre-war era. Among whom were national figures like Sergio Osmeña. which Josefina inherited from her mother Maria Balderas (who was already dead at that time), was burnt to ashes by the Filipino forces under the leadership of Segundo Conejo, for fear that the huge house at the center of the town's capital will be used as a garrison of the enemy's forces. Hurriedly, Eduardo's family had to carry whatever ancestral heirlooms they could save from destruction, and had to move somewhere else to save their lives. All these incidents placed Eduardo's family in a very difficult situation, with only their mother Josefina left to take care of their daily needs and survival. They were forced to rent a nipa house in Barangay Belen (southeast of the Poblacion or the town's capital), which was around three kilometers away from their former ancestral home, and which was quite a considerable distance away from the menace of the Japanese invaders, who encamped at the town's capital. Unable to retain full control of their ancestral lands for cultivation, the elder children (Jesus, Ofelia, Nieva, Amparo, Sol, and Francisco Jr.) had to go out every now and then, to find whatever was available in there for their food, and to look for firewood. Mary, the eldest daughter, was already a teenager. So, Josefina took precautions not to expose her to the sight of the Japanese, who were known to have perpetrated rampant abuse of women in wherever territory they conquered. Eduardo and his other younger siblings Arturo and Armenio were still very small, and were mostly kept at home in Belen. A very tragic incident came one day, when rumors about the death of their father by beheading, in the town of Sara under the Japanese powers, reached the knowledge of their mother Josefina. That shattered her senses. However, the will to survive of her children was able to encourage her to keep on going and to find ways and means to face the difficult challenges that the war brought to their lives. Still, every day, she would anxiously ask her eldest child Jesus, to accompany her to Mount Bual-bual in Barangay Libertad, which is around eight kilometers from where they had sought refuge. It seems that Eduardo's father Francisco made some previous arrangements with his mother Josefina to meet in that place one day, when he could find a way. On his part, Francisco was able to escape death from the hands of the Japanese, and traveled on foot from Sara, trekking the forested mountains of central Iloilo, toward the town of Dumalag in the Province of Capiz. While already in the forests of Dumalag, he collapsed almost dead because of fatigue, sickness, and famine. However, luckily, an elderly couple in some remote village of Dumalag found and saved him. After Francisco recovered, he stayed to help in the farm of this elderly couple for some months. Fully recovered back to good health after the harvest, he was ready to come home. This kind elderly couple gave him two sacks of rice for his family, and they also asked two men from their village to accompany Francisco on his journey back to Banate. Meanwhile, for months, Josefina never failed to go to Mount Bual-bual everyday with his son Jesus, whom she urged to hasten with her to that place every morning, after completing the household chores. She never lost hope that Francisco would come home one day. Her love and hope never failed her, for one day Francisco indeed came home. Reunited, the whole family lived simply and discretely in Belen, avoiding the attention of the Japanese invaders, until the war came to an end. After the liberation of Panay, the couple and their ten children moved to Barangay Talokgangan (another shore barangay at the other side of the town's capital, one and a half kilometers toward the northeast direction), and engaged in commercial fishing and dried fish production, in partnership with Elpidio Baylen - a relative of Josefina. When things went to back to normal conditions and when the Philippine government was restored, the family settled back to the town's capital, where they built a new and much modest home in sitio Kaliburan. Francisco also resumed his work as an officer of the Telecommunication Bureau in its Regional Office in Iloilo City. At this time, Eduardo was also able to pursue his studies. Studies and Profession After the World War II, Eduardo began his studies at Banate Central School, where he was accelerated to several higher levels while doing his elementary education. Due to the reversal of family fortune caused by the war, Eduardo had to find ways for supplementing whatever his parents could afford to provide for his daily needs as a student, as well as for that of his four other brothers and five sisters. Living in a war-torn Country that was recovering from the damage caused by World War II, he would wake up early in the morning and sell pan de sal (salt bread), which is a favorite breakfast item for Filipinos, or would join some fishermen of the town for deep sea ventures aboard commercial fishing boats on weekends. His other siblings also learned the same practical attitude, which made all of them persevere in attaining education. They were also trained by their mother Josefina how to cook, how to maintain strict personal and environmental hygiene, and how to be strong and decisive in facing challenges in life. Their experience during the war taught them how to be wise spenders, serious students, diligent, and responsible. Later, Eduardo went to Iloilo City to continue his Secondary Education at the Lopez Jaena High School in the City's La Paz District, where he was an Officer of the Preparatory Military Training (PMT) Corps. He wanted to be a lawyer but later, after finishing his high school studies, he decided to follow the profession of his father Francisco, and enrolled at the Central Radio and Electronics School in Iloilo City, which was co-founded by Ludovico Arroyo Bañas (1901 - 1979), who was at that moment the Regional Telecommunications Superintendent for Region IV of the Philippine Republic (comprising the islands of Panay, Negros, Romblon, and Palawan). Bañas, a former student and a close colleague at work of his father Francisco, would later become Eduardo's father in law. A graduate and a professional at the age of eighteen years old, the young Eduardo was assigned to a post in the Municipality of Estancia (a town in the northern part part the Province of Iloilo) in 1955, which was and is one of the main fishing ports of the Philippines. The town had one of the busiest Offices of the Telecommunications Bureau in the country being a commercial fishing center. In 1959, Eduardo opted to be near his family when the Bureau of Telecommunications Office in Banate became available. There he spent the rest of his life as a civil government official until he retired in 1998. Marriage and Family Eduardo's father Francisco was a longtime friend, town-mate, fellow war veteran, and close colleague at work of Ludovico Arroyo Bañas (16 February 1901 - 29 July 1979). While helping their son find the right partner in life, Francisco and his wife Josefina saw no other fitting prospect than Maja, the third daughter of their family friend Ludovico. Maja, who was a teacher by profession, always spent vacation at the home of her grandparents Celestino Barboza Bañas and his wife Francisca Arroyo, in Banate. The house of her grandparents was also on same street as the house of Eduardo's family. It was only a few meters away. Practically, they were close neighbors of Eduardo. So, whenever Maja visited Banate, Eduardo's cousins, his younger brothers and his sisters would find ways to arrange occasions for the two to meet. Both belong to old, conservative and old-fashioned families of Banate. So, dating was prohibited. The only chances that both could see or could have some moments to talk with each other were during some group moonlight strolls along the pristine beach of Banate, which the young people of the town at that time could be allowed to organize. This was usually participated by Eduardo's cousins and unmarried siblings. Later, Eduardo made manifest his intention to be engaged to Maja. Since that time, he would travel from Banate to Iloilo City on weekends to visit his fiancee, who was working in Ticod Elementary School in La Paz District - her residence. The family of Maja's mother Carmen Jalandoni Jover (1910 - 1992) is an old political family of the City. It produced two leaders for the Presidencia of La Paz and of Iloilo City during the first half of the 20th century. Carmen's brother Vicente was President of La Paz during the American Period, prior to the annexation of this district as part of the reconstituted City of Iloilo in 1937. Another brother, Dominador Jover (a lawyer by profession), became Mayor of Iloilo City. After years of traditional Filipino courtship, Eduardo and Maja were married at the Church of Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage in La Paz, on 4 June 1966. On the day of their matrimony Eduardo, who was very conservative and who was used to seeing Maja in her natural simplicity and beauty, did not allow the wedding planners to put any make up on his spouse, even for this very special occasion. He only wanted to see her just as she was. The newly wedded couple stayed in La Paz for a while. But later, Maja also found work in Banate as teacher. The couple settled on the property in Kaliburan (Poblacion, Banate), where Maja's paternal grandparents (who died in 1960 and 1962) used to lived. On 25 June 1969, Ludovico Arroyo Bañas and his wife Carmen Jalandoni Jover sold the property to Eduardo. Since then, the land became the home of Eduardo and his family. It was here that he and Maja were blessed with five children: John (who became a Catholic priest in 1996); Mary Lee (an elementary school Principal, was married to Clemente Eclar, Jr. y Bitalac - her fellow teacher at the Assumption School in Iloilo City, in 1996); Newlyn (who works in a Bank in Iloilo City, was married to Percios Ariel de Juan y delos Cientos - an Officer in commercial shipping profession, in 2000); Marlon who is also an Officer in commercial shipping profession with the rank of Sea Captain/Master Mariner, was married in 2003 to Gemma Jacomille y Uy - a licensed nurse and daughter of Fire Senior Superintendent Rolando Jacomille y Martir - Chief of the Philippine Bureau of Fire Protection in 1997); Jane (a commerce graduate, was married to Elmar Badayos y Ballener - another Officer in commercial shipping profession, in 2004); and Oscine (24 October 1976 - 11 December 1976), who died of meningitis, shortly after her birth. Through the years, while Eduardo remained the Officer of the Telecommunications Bureau Office in Banate, Maja taught in several elementary schools in the town's barangays: Merced Elementary School (1970), Libertad Elementary School (1972), Talokgangan Elementary School (1976) and finally, in Banate Central Elementary School (1984), where she retired from teaching profession in the year 2002. She has been known for her kindness and meekness among her co-teachers, students and town-mates. She also served the local Catholic parish as organist for many years. Descendants *Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid (30 April 1937 - 25 June 2006); m. 4 June 1966 Maja Bañas y Jover (31 May 1939); lived in Banate **John Brillantes y Bañas (25 June 1967) **Mary Lee Brillantes y Bañas (12 March 1969); m. 22 April 1996 Clemente Eclar, Jr. y Bitalac (20 April 1966); live in Jaro, Iloilo City ***Maddie Marie Eclar y Brillantes (30 March 1997) ***Mary Margaret Therese Eclar y Brillantes (19 October 2000) ***Clemente Eclar III y Brillantes (19 September 2009) ***John Eduard Eclar y Brillantes (19 September 2009) **Newlyn Brillantes y Bañas (2 November 1970); m. 5 March 2000 Percios Ariel de Juan y delos Cientos (17 June 1959); live in Jaro, Iloilo City ***Patricia Maria Angela de Juan y Brillantes (11 September 2003) ***Erika Maria Theresa de Juan y Brillantes (10 October 2005) ***Ana Maria Isabelle de Juan y Brillantes (14 February 2007) **Marlon Brillantes y Bañas (12 March 1974); m. October 2003 Gemma Jacomille y Uy (28 April 1975); live in Jaro, Iloilo City ***Claudette Therese Brillantes y Jacomille (29 November 2005) ***Theresa Marie Brillantes y Jacomille (29 August 2009) **Jane Brillantes y Bañas (2 June 1975); m. 28 August 2004 Elmar Badayos y Ballener (18 August 1976); live in Banate and in Jaro, Iloilo City ***John Elmar Badayos y Brillantes (9 May 2006) *** Juan Eduardo Badayos y Brillantes (7 May 2007) *** Maria Victoria Jane Badayos y Brillantes (5 September 2009) ***Karla Estrella Badayos y Brillantes (3 November 2011) **Oscine Brillantes y Bañas (24 October 1977 - 5 December 1977) Involvement in Civic and Church Activities Eduardo was a person who would rather focus his time and talents for his family, his town and his Church rather than for pursuits of personal gain, fame, and aggrandizement. Instead of going for higher positions in his profession, he would rather stay near his family, friends, town-mates and Church-mates than go somewhere else in order to be promoted. He was neither interested in partisan politics. Although, he was always being consulted by the mayors and other town officials of Banate (a good number of whom were his godchildren when they got married) on important matters that concerned the local community. He would engage also in some projects that would benefit the fishing ang farming industry of the town. However, in whatever business enterprise he would preoccupy himself with (whether in farming or in fishing projects), his priority was always the welfare of his collaborators rather than his personal gain. Most of his time, besides that which he dedicated to family concerns, was spent for Church activities of St. John the Baptist Catholic Parish in Banate, Iloilo. Even while he was not yet married, the activites that he and his siblings, and cousins would engage themselves in were always those which were connected with the Catholic Church. He was most active in parish activities during the incumbencies of Rt. Rev. Mons. Panfilo T. Brazil, H.P., J.C.D. (1960-1970), and Very Rev. Fr. Quirino Palma, Jr. (1980 - 1996). During the time of Fr. Palma, Eduardo served as Pastoral Council member, First Responsible of the Neocatechumenal Way Movement, and Chancellor of the Knights of Columbus Chapter in the Parish. After his retirement from government service in 1998, Eduardo was also elected as Grand Knight of the Parish Knights of Columbus. Now that his children finished their university degrees and were already professionals, he spent most of his retirement benefits for Church activities. He was very generous in supporting the construction of the new parish rectory, not only with his money, but with his time and personal labor as well. He was an avid promoter of volunteerism in the parish ever since his younger years. Last years and death "If it does not please you to serve the LORD, decide today whom you will serve, the gods your fathers served beyond the River or the gods of the Amorites in whose country you are dwelling. As for me and my household, we will serve the LORD." Joshua 24:15 One day (during his retirement years), while he and his wife Maja were enjoying coffee and the early morning breeze at the rest house in front of their residence in Kaliburan (as they had the habit of doing so almost every day), smiling he told her that he had nothing to ask anymore from God, and that he was very much contented with his life. He further added that even if God would call him anytime, he was already ready. That gave Maja shivers as she told him not to talk about such subject. In June 2004, it was discovered that Eduardo had colon cancer. Since then, he slowly faded away from civic and Church activities while fighting this disease. On 25 June 2006, Sunday, at around 8:30 in the morning, Eduardo died after participating at Mass celebrated by his son by his bed at St. Paul Hospital in Iloilo City. He was attended by his priest son - who gave him the Sacrament of Extreme Unction, the absolution and the Apostolic blessing. At this his last moments, he was surrounded by his wife Maja; his daughters Mary Lee, Newlyn, and Jane; and his first grandchild Maddie Brillantes Eclar, and his sons in law Clemente Eclar, Jr. and Ariel de Juan, who accompanied him with their love and prayers. The last few words he spoke of while he could still talk, as his son Fr. John gave him the Sacrament of Anointing of the Sick, were: "I love God. I love the Church. The Church teaches the truth." During the Mass for his funeral, which was celebrated by his son in the Church of St. John the Baptist Parish in Banate, the songs of the Neocatechumenal Way Movement were sung by his fellow members in this religious organization. It was attended by the Military Bishop of the Philippines, Most Rev. Leopoldo S. Tumulak, and many of his priest friends, the town officials, and countless of friends from Banate and from other places. He was laid to rest in the Brillantes Mausoleum at the Roman Catholic Cemetery in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, which also contains now the remains of his ancestors and other family members. Values in Life "You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart, with all your soul, with all your mind, and with all your strength.' The second is this: 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself.' There is no other commandment greater than these." Mark 12:30-31 As could be noted in his main preoccupations in life, Eduardo values faith, family, service, and work. Furthermore, he always underlined to his children these words: Magpaninguha lang kamo kag maghimo sang maayo ''(Work hard and do good). For him, a well-spent life is a life fully dedicated to doing one's responsibility to God, family and neighbor, and to cultiviating virtues (doing good). Happiness could not be found in money, fame and fortune. It is where God is, where love is, and where good is. The man who finds this truth is a wise man. These values in life are captured in the motto of the coat of arms of Eduardo Brillantes y Madrid: ''Fides, Sapientia, Virtus (Faith, Wisdom, Virtue). Coat of Arms of Eduardo Madrid Brillantes Blason Shield: Azure, an Eagle displayed Or charged on the breast with an escutcheon Gules a cross ensigned with a coronet and in chief an estoile of eight points between two fleur-de-lis also Or. Crest: A demi lion Or holding with its dexter arms a cross of St. James Or. Motto: Fides, Sapientia, Virtus Registration in Spain: Chronicler of Arms of Castilla and León, H.E. Don Alfonso de Ceballos-Escalera y Gila, Marquis de La Floresta, Registration No. 8/2006, dated 28 January, 2008 (Feast of St. Thomas Aquinas, Doctor of the Church). Private Registration: American College of Heraldry, Registration No. 2688, dated 25 August 2005 (Feast of St. Louis, King of France). Further registrations after the death of Eduardo Madrid Brillantes (under the name of his firstborn son): Bureau of Heraldry, Department of Arts and Culture of South AfricaInternational Association of Amateur Heralds, Information about the coat of arms. (Reference # H4/3/4/939: published in the Government Gazette # 34447, on 15 July 2011; Registration No. 750, dated 23 September 2011, Department of Arts and Culture, Bureau of Heraldry, published in the National Government Gazette # 34612 of 23 September 2011, p. 7; Certificate # 3775, dated 21 March 2012.) Burke's Peerage and Gentry International Register of Arms, Vol. I, Martin S.J. Goldstraw and John A. Duncan, eds., Printed and bound in Great Britain: 2011, CPI Anthony Rowe, Chippenham and Eastborne (ISBN: 978-0-9568157-1-2), p. 147.Burke's Peerage and Gentry International Register of Arms. (Registration No. 0133, dated 7 January 2008.) Notes and References Notes: References: For the details regarding the genealogy of Eduardo Brillantes, confer: *Alfonso Ceballos-Escalera y Gila, Certificacion de Armas a favor de Senor Don Eduardo P. Brillantes y Balderas Madrid, Segovia: 28 January 2006, No. 8/2006. *Certificate of Genealogy of Eduardo's children, signed by two witnesses, and by Hon. Carlos O. Cabangal, Jr., Mayor of Banate, dated 25 March 2008. Category:Tree pages 1966 Category:Married in 1966 Category:Principalía Filipino Category:Filipino Roman Catholics Category:Knights of Columbus Category:Grand Knights of the Knights of Columbus